


Why Me?

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle’s thoughts after City of Heavenly Fire.





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Isabelle was mad. It wasn’t fair. She couldn’t stop wondering why it had to be her. Why was she the one who had to get attacked by a demon and almost die? Why did it have to be her boyfriend who get his memory stolen? 

Why did she have to be alone?

How was she supposed to find happiness without Simon? Isabelle knew no boy would ever treat Isabelle like how Simon did. She would never be able to love another person like how she did Simon. This just wasn’t fair. She meet her soulmate and then he was ripped away from her. This was worse than death. She rather he was dead. 

“Izzy.” Isabelle stopped punching the punching bag in front of her and turned around to see Clary at the doors of the training room. “Magnus and I have a plan to get Simon back. Do you want to help us?”

“Yes.” She knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up, but she was willing to do anything to get back her boy.


End file.
